Gaaras Threapy 1
by wolfbite567
Summary: An ooc about Gaara his father and some other stuff Gaara vists a psch ward for the first timedisclamier i dont own nartuto if i did Ino would be dead
1. Chapter 1

Garras Threapy 1

Daddy were are are we going im tired of walking said Garra. Almost there said Garras father. Then Garra saw where he was heading it was the psych ward. Once inside Garra was taken from his dad and given on the test. Now on this test wsa questions like do you hate your parents, are you a virgin, do you have dreans about sex, and do you her voices inside your head. So Garra checked yes to all of his answers exept are you a virgin because he thought all of them couldnt be yes so he put no for that one.

Sir said the doctor we need to talk about your son apprently he is a drug adicate, not a virgin and three ninja have gone missing you might wont to check his room said the doctor. Who is it Garra who have you been sleeping with Garra tell me now! Garra then strated to freak out and cryed out for his sister Temarie! Temarie! Help me! Temarie you are going to jail for two weeks for sleeping with you brothor said Garras father. Huh said Temarir who had no idea what he was talking about and thoght he finally lost his mind.

Okay Garra your doing to be left hear alone over night with the doctors and help you through this said his father. But I dont have a problem said Garra I didnt Know what the questions ment why wont you belive me asked Garra. (3am) TIme to go night night said the doctors. Well Im not going night night said Garra you cannt tell when I am going to sleep. Yes we can... their voices trailed off as they looked into his eyes they where bood shot red.

Do it as they pulled out a needle and came closer to Garra, No he shouted and jumped tohards them they immdetly jumped back to doge him. Garra then slithered into the ventaltion vents and started to make a plan on how to get him out of the hosiptal. I can help you said a voice in his head. Who-os there asked the frighten Garra. Im the dark side of you that was out in you when you where born. It answered if I can get out then Ill let you help me said Garra. Very well I give you my power said the voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The first couple of days went by fine but then one the night of the full moon, then thats when people strated disapering. DO you love me sayed Gaara, who the hell are you said a hospital patient and no idont love you. Then said Gaara in an icy voice i will have to kill you here you go said Gaara and then he gave the hosptial patient an baby otter. What the hell am I sopuses to with this stuff. Then the baby otter turn to look at the hospital paitant with its big cute eyes.

Die said Gaara and the little otter came at the patient and borrowed into his skin making him Gaaras puppet. This happened for at least a month until Gaaras strated to loss control and he grew tails as the demon took more and more control of him. Now Gaara broke out of his room and stated to run down the hall do you love me he screamed at the top of his lungs. Um a doctor had heard avbou this child and finally said yes to him. What no you dont said Gaara you lie you all lie he screamed as he through the doctor out the window.

Three months later Temari decide top vist Gaara at the crazy people house. When she walked into the hosptal she was shocked when everyone was dead or sleeping on the ground. Gaara she asked with a fear in her voice. Love ME!!!!!! Gaara said as he erupted through a near by wall.WHat the hell screamed Temari and started to run. Dont levae me he cried and began the chase after her. never she screamed and began to run even faster. Gaara then triped on a banna pill and fell back into the ventalation duck. He then began to try runing around in circules. Huh? said Temari as she started at the psyco child try to catch his on tail.

Temari then picked Gaara up and put him on a leash and began to walk him home. Arnt he cute when hes happy thught Temari then Gaara found a bottle of rum and drank it all. In the en Gaara was happy that some one cared for him once again.


End file.
